A coin dispensing device mounted on a circulation type coin depositing and dispensing machine has been conventionally known as a coin dispensing device for dispensing coins. The coin dispensing device serves as a coin accommodating unit, has a denomination-specific cylindrical accommodating portion and enables accommodating and dispensing of coins from an opening provided in an upper part of the cylindrical accommodating portion (For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-334597 (p. 9, FIGS. 1 and 2) (“JP '597”)).
Additionally, as a coin dispensing device having another structure, a coin dispensing device mounted on a coin depositing and dispensing unit is known. In the coin dispensing device, coins are pooled, with the coins not aligned, on a transporting belt tilted upward to a dispensing port for dispensing coins, and a regulating portion for aligning the coins, which are pooled with the coins not aligned, in one layer and one line is provided on this side of the dispensing port. The transporting belt rises to the downstream side in a dispensing and transporting direction, and is curved at two or more positions in the dispensing and transporting direction or formed in a curved-surface shape so that a coin jam is prevented on the transporting belt (For example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 3865310 (pp. 3, 4 and 6, FIGS. 3 and 6) (“JP '310”)).
However, in the coin dispensing device disclosed in JP '597, although coins can be accommodated and dispensed from an opening provided in an upper part of a cylindrical accommodating portion, coins are required to be piled up and accommodated in the cylindrical accommodating portion with the coins aligned and there is a possibility that coins are not correctly piled up and stood up in accommodation. If coins are accommodated with the coins stood up, a dispensing error occurs at the time of dispensing.
Additionally, in the coin dispensing device disclosed in JP '310, a transporting belt rises to the downstream side in a dispensing and transporting direction, and is curved at two or more positions in the transporting direction or formed in a curved-surface shape so that a coin jam is prevented on the transporting belt. However, when coins pile up in the vicinity of a dispensing port with the transporting belt rotating, unbalance is caused by slight vibration, deformation of a coin, or the like, and a dispensing error occurs due to the piling-up and jamming of the coins, because succeeding coins come into press-contact with the preceding coins and pile up and no regulating member for preventing coins from piling on each other is provided above the transporting belt.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and aims to provide a coin dispensing device and a coin processing machine using the coin dispensing device, the coin dispensing device being capable of preventing coins from jamming an accommodating portion and dispensing coins one by one, having a simple mechanism enabling a predetermined number of coins to be reliably dispensed, and being capable of promptly additionally dispensing coins.